


Turbolift (Reylo One-Shot)

by Celestia_ships_reylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gossipy Stormtroopers, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi References, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Last Jedi Elevator Scene, elevator kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestia_ships_reylo/pseuds/Celestia_ships_reylo
Summary: Everyone wanted a kiss in that elevator:Rey,Ben,...and the gossipy stormtroopers monitoring the cameras.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 107
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Turbolift (Reylo One-Shot)

Ben took her hand as he helped her out of the escape pod. As Rey stepped down onto the polished black floor of Snoke’s Star Destroyer, she noticed that she could see her own reflection in it. She also saw the white blurry reflection of the stormtroopers that had gathered around them to watch her arrival, and she could sense their confusion at the scene before them. All of a sudden she noticed that she had kept her hand in his just a moment too long, and snatched it away quickly, glancing up at him.

A smile...or maybe a smirk of sorts...played at his lips as she handed him the lightsaber he called his own. She again felt his fingers brush against hers just a second longer than was necessary to accept the saber, and she fought down the strange desire that wished he was not wearing his black gloves again. But something told her that he only removed them in the privacy of his own chambers. She thought back to not long ago, when he had removed his glove during their Force connection...for her. As they searched each other’s faces, Rey could feel waves of discomfort and confusion from the stormtroopers reaching her through the Force. She wondered what they would say later on about what had happened here.

With a start, they both realized that they had been staring at each other for far too long. A stormtrooper approached them hesitantly, carrying binders in one hand.

“That isn’t necessary,” Rey said, eyeing them warily. She had been the one to come here, of her own free will. Didn’t Ben trust her?

“It is,” he said, with a quick glance at the stormtroopers around them. “We have an appointment.”

Ah, of course, she thought. The binders were mostly for show. He must know that she could simply remove them herself with the Force if she wanted to. But the troopers, perhaps, did not.

The stormtrooper approached her as if to secure the binders around her wrists, but Ben stepped forward quickly and took them from his hand. He clipped Rey’s lightsaber to his belt and locked the binders around her outstretched wrists gently.

Ben dismissed the stormtroopers, turning toward a passageway and motioning for Rey to follow. She did, trying to keep up with his long strides as their footsteps echoed down the wide passage toward the entries to the turbolifts. As if to ensure that she kept up with his determined pace, Ben put his hand gently on the small of her back, leading her forward. Was it strange that she didn’t mind? It didn’t feel as if he was escorting her as his prisoner. She felt more like his guest. Hadn’t he told her that on Starkiller Base? That seemed so long ago now, since she had seen his face for the first time...

* * *

FN-9236 stared after Kylo Ren and the girl as he led her to the turbolifts. He was just a low-ranking stormtrooper, but many of his friends had told him the rumors about this girl. A scavenger, they said, from some worthless planet called Jakku. Who had resisted the mind-searching tactics that had never failed Ren before. The rumors had only gotten wilder from there. The girl, they said, had defeated Kylo, the master of the Knights of Ren himself, in a lightsaber duel on Starkiller Base. She had somehow beaten him at his own game. It sounded outrageous, really. But, then again, the source of the rumor had been with Hux when Ren was rescued before the implosion of the planet...and Kylo did indeed have the scar to prove it. FN-9236 wondered what could have been so special about this girl that had allowed her to be victorious against Ren. Had she just gotten lucky? He thought it best not to think about it. It was really none of his business.

“He’s taking her to Snoke, isn’t he?” said TZ-747, his friend from the TIE maintenance department. She had been the one to tell him many of these rumors. Apparently, she had a thing for gossip.

“It’s _Supreme Leader_ Snoke, TeeZee,” he said, reminding her that their speech was always being monitored. The slightest hint of irreverence or insubordination could land them both in reconditioning...or worse.

“I know, I know,” she said flippantly. “We’re on break, though. Want to go chat with Drone? He must be bored out of his mind, watching those cameras all day.” Drone, officially designated DZ-8320, was a friend of theirs in the security department. FN-9236 suspected that Drone was the source of much of TeeZee’s gossip. But it was always a pleasant distraction to talk to him while he scanned screen after screen, monitoring footage from around the _Supremacy_.

“All right,” he said. He almost laughed aloud as he remembered the craziest rumor TeeZee had come up with yet. That the reason the scavenger girl had escaped death at Ren’s hand was that—Ren _loved_ her. He rolled his eyes at that absurd notion... If anything, Ren should _hate_ her. She had embarrassed him, defeated him, and left him scarred for life. _In love with her?_ He scoffed at the very thought as they headed to Drone’s office.

* * *

They stood in the turbolift, both facing the closing door, feeling distinctly aware that they were alone...that it was just the two of them now. Rey knew that, if she was to say anything to Ben, she had to speak now. This ship was enormous, both wide and tall. But this ride in the turbolift would not last forever. Now was her only chance.

“Snoke?” she asked, already knowing the answer. She could feel his apprehension at the thought of bringing her before his master. “You don’t have to do this.”

She turned to face him, her eyes full of concern and compassion. “I feel the conflict in you. It’s tearing you apart.” She could, indeed, feel it. The turmoil inside him was like a chaotic ocean. Wave after wave of emotion crashed over her through the Force. Confusion. Fear. Loneliness. Pain. Longing. And something else she couldn’t quite put a name to. And, looking into his eyes, she had the gut-wrenching realization that he was thinking about her. Only about her...

“Is that why you came?” he asked, breaking the silence. His voice sounded like he was...pleading almost... As if he hoped that she was not, in fact, there just to tell him about his conflict. She barely even knew herself why she had come. She had just needed to see him. To do all she could to bring him back to the light, where he belonged. But mostly...she had needed to see him...

“No. Look at me. _Ben_.” He turned to face her fully as she stepped closer to him. The sound of his name, his _true_ name, on her lips made him feel so many things all at once...

* * *

TeeZee, Drone, and FN-9236 huddled together in Drone’s darkened office, captivated by the dozen screens in front of them. Most displayed the camera footage of empty, spotless corridors and wandering stormtrooper patrols. But one screen was currently of particular interest...

Kylo Ren and the scavenger appeared on that screen, which showed the interior of the turbolift headed for Snoke’s throne room on the highest level of the _Supremacy_. TeeZee was practically squealing.

“Oh wow... they are in there alone. Together. I wonder what’s gonna happen!” she gushed in a sing-song voice. FN-9236 caught Drone’s eye, frowning in annoyance. Drone just shrugged and turned his attention back to the screen.

“Look! He’s staring at her, isn’t he—”

“Shut up, TeeZee.”

They watched as the girl turned to face him after an awkward silence, her face resolute. “Snoke? You don’t have to do this.”

FN-9236 vaguely wondered how a scavenger from Jakku had acquired such a refined Core Worlds accent. Somehow she seemed like much more than a scavenger.

TeeZee watched, mesmerized, as the girl stepped closer to Ren. “Ohhh she is going to kiss him, isn’t she!”

“TeeZee, stop it. She’s with the Resistance, remember? That’s not going to happen.”

“Fine, _FN-9236_ ,” she said with contempt. “How about we make a deal. If they kiss, you owe me sixty credits. If they don’t, I’ll pay you sixty.”

 _Easy money_ , he thought. Did TeeZee seriously think that was even possible? _Fat chance,_ he thought mockingly.

“It’s a deal.”

“Look, guys,” said Drone, pointing to the screen. They leaned in to take a look at what Drone was pointing to. The girl was stepping closer to him. “ _Ben_ ,” she called him. FN-9236’s brows furrowed under his helmet. He had never heard anyone refer to him as “Ben” before. Or had she said “Ren”? It had to be... surely he had misheard...

* * *

Rey half-consciously inched closer to him, still staring into his dark, lonely, longing eyes. She thought back to what she had seen when they had touched on Ahch-to, and decided to share just a bit of what she had seen with him. Some of what she had seen, though...that she would keep to herself.

“When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just a shape of it, but _solid_ and _clear_. You will not bow before Snoke.”

She leaned closer, barely aware of what she was doing. “You’ll turn.”

She was even closer now... “I’ll help you. _I saw it_ ” she half-whispered to him, the emotion she felt invading her voice.

Ben gazed down at her, absorbing her every word. No, he tried to tell himself, he couldn’t do this. After all he has given to the Dark Side...after all the horrible things he has done... He _can’t_ turn now, not even for her. Right? He stared into her hazel eyes, a mental battle raging inside him. He knew that he should refuse her...try to turn her himself.

But how could he say no to eyes like that?

* * *

TeeZee nudged him with her elbow. “Did you hear that?! Did she say they _held hands_?? Oh my goodness, when? And does she use Ren’s mind-powers too? She says she saw his future!”

“Can you _PLEASE_ stop, TeeZee?”

“Shush!! She’s saying something else.”

“I’m not the one—oh never mind.”

“I’ll help you” said the scavenger, stepping ever closer to Kylo. Why was he letting her do that? thought Drone. All the stormtroopers knew to avoid getting too close to Ren when possible. Best to be away from the action and avoid being collateral damage from one of his...outrages. This girl seemed to have no problem approaching him, though.

“Ohh I wonder what he’s gonna do now! Do you think he’ll kiss her first?” TeeZee squeaked at FN-9236, who was _seriously_ fed up with her by now.

“Shut up, TeeZee,” he said, clearly not amused.

* * *

Rey waited apprehensively for him to speak...to just...say something. But all he did was stare at her with that same lonely gaze. She could sense the raging war inside him, so she decided to wait for a response.

She realized, now, that she was very close to him. So very close. It should have been uncomfortable, she supposed, to be in his space like this. But it wasn’t. It was as if she was...drawn to him somehow. She found herself glancing up at his lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. She found herself having to suppress the urge to find out. Why was she thinking these things? A strange feeling went through her when she sensed that Ben was struggling against the same desire.

Ben looked down at her lips tentatively. No...he shouldn’t. Instead, he looked down at his hands and started to pull the gloves from his fingers. She glanced at his hands questioningly.

“I can’t have this,” he said, gesturing toward her bound hands. “You’re not my prisoner.”

She lifted her hands hesitantly, allowing him to remove the binders by hand. She appreciated the gesture of trust, but she wondered if he had even heard any of what she had just said. Well, he had. But had he listened? She knew, in the back of her mind, that they were quickly approaching Snoke’s throne room. She was running out of time. She looked down at her hands, realizing that the binders were off and Ben was only letting his fingers linger, holding her hands in his own. She gently pulled them away and shook the numbness out of her wrists.

“Thank you.”

He watched her silently, and she sensed he was still debating what he should do next.

“Ben, I—”

_“Rey...”_

Something about the way he said her name told her that she should let him speak. She stopped talking, all the while battling the desire to reach up and touch his hair, to find out what it felt like between her fingers....

* * *

Drone was glued to the screen. Meanwhile TeeZee and FN-9236 were arguing. Typical.

“He can’t do that! She’s a prisoner! She’s—she’s _rebel scum_!!”

“Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you that he cares for her?? Can’t you tell already?”

“But why take the binders off? That could be seen as _treason_!”

“Relax, FN. Everyone knows he’s Snoke’s apprentice. I don’t think _he’s_ gonna get in trouble for _that_.”

“Well, we would, though, wouldn’t we?”

“That’s different! We’re just stormtroopers!!”

“Guys, _please_ ,” said Drone, whose head ached with these two. But he was intrigued by Ren’s actions. FN-9236 was technically right. Setting a prisoner loose like that could be considered treason by anyone below Ren’s rank... Surely he had his reasons, though. Right?

 _“Rey...”_ said Kylo to the girl.

“Ohhh it’s happening!”

FN-9236 glared at her scathingly before turning back to study the screen himself. The two in the elevator were still standing close together, barely inches apart. He was slightly worried that he just might lose that bet with TeeZee...

* * *

Just when she thought they couldn’t get any closer, Ben leaned toward her as he whispered her name. He could tell that she wasn’t sharing the entirety of the vision she had seen on Ahch-to. There was something else...

“Rey...you said you saw my future?”

She nodded, sensing that he knew she was holding part of her vision back from him. He leaned inexplicably closer, so close they were almost touching.

“Will you show me...what you saw?”

She knew exactly what he meant by that. She had not just seen _his_ future... she had been given a glimpse of... _their_ future. _Together_... What she had seen had seemed distant, as if beyond the near future. And yet, here they were, just moments away from possibly making it a reality. It would take no effort to close off the space that separated their lips. _I shouldn’t_... she thought to herself. Oh, but she _wanted_ to...

 _“...please,”_ Ben whispered, sensing her internal conflict as she had sensed his.

 _This is a bad idea,_ she thought—so, so close to surrendering to it.

 _I don’t care,_ he replied through the Force, sounding almost desperate now.

She let her hands come up and gently placed them on his chest, just barely letting her fingertips brush the fabric of his shirt. She debated with herself whether to do it. No, it wasn’t much of a debate. All she was doing was delaying what she knew would happen. All she was doing was pretending to not want to give in...

“Rey?” Ben whispered, his voice strained, knowing that the longer she waited, the closer they got to his master’s throne room.

She took a deep breath. “Yes...I’ll show you.”

Rey surrendered to what she knew was inevitable between them.

And met his lips with her own.

* * *

TeeZee held her hand to her mouth in anticipation, watching the tense scene in the turbolift unfold.

 _“...please,”_ Ren said to her. TeeZee could hardly contain her excitement. She was so close to those sixty credits. But, most of all, the satisfaction of being right and proving FN-9236 wrong.

She wondered what would happen if he did love her (which TeeZee believed was FACT). She did not see Snoke being gentle with the scavenger who had bested his prized apprentice. Surely Kylo wouldn’t let any harm come to her? She wondered if the First Order would be getting new leadership soon... She dared not voice her thoughts, though. She did not want to be heard doubting Ren’s loyalty to Snoke. Although she was sure his loyalties now lay...elsewhere.

Drone watched as Kylo and the girl stared into each other’s eyes. It was almost as if they were speaking, but he could not hear them. As if they could communicate with their minds alone. He wouldn’t put it past Ren. All the stormtroopers knew of the power Ren wielded...only the ignorant did not fear it. And they eventually learned. Ren’s interrogation tactics (using this power of his) had a reputation of breaking even the most hardened captives, even when all other methods failed. Of all the prisoners he had ever seen or heard of, only this girl had ever frustrated his efforts. Only she had been able to defeat him. Drone wondered whether it was her strength... or his weakness...

“I TOLD YOU!!!” TeeZee’s delighted shriek broke his train of thought. He turned hurriedly back to the screen monitoring the turbolift, and his breath caught. TeeZee had been right??

FN-9236 could not believe his eyes. Surely they were playing tricks on him. But...no. The others saw it too. The girl—the scavenger—kissed him. He stared at the screen in confusion. Well, he knew one thing for sure... his stash of credits was about to get quite a bit smaller.

TeeZee was practically trembling with triumph and was just about to gloat at FN-9236 when another trooper rushed in, completely oblivious to the scene they were watching.

“Captain Phasma wants you and your division immediately,” she said, addressing FN-9236. “Apparently someone gave away information on the Resistance...and turned in the traitor.”

FN-9236 knew exactly who the traitor was. All the stormtroopers knew. FN-2187 lived in infamy among their ranks. Some looked to him in loathing... others, in hope.

Regardless of the reason, he was glad to be able to leave Drone to listen TeeZee’s victory rant. And for a reason to delay the surrender of his precious credits.

As he walked out after the stormtrooper that had summoned him, TeeZee called after him.

“You owe me those credits, buddy!”

He sighed sourly. That girl spent _way_ too long fixing TIE fighters alone. But she had been right about Ren. And he had been wrong.

FN-9236 hated being wrong.

* * *

It was as if, when her soft lips met his, time had stopped altogether. Ben forgot everything—Snoke, the Resistance, the First Order—at this moment none of it seemed real. The only things that were real to him now was himself, Rey, and the space between them that no longer existed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rey was vaguely aware of the danger they were in. They longer they stood here, the closer they were to Snoke. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what would happen if the turbolift doors opened and revealed them...like this. If they stopped now—but no...neither of them wanted to stop.

She wasn’t sure who reached out first with the Force. One of them (or both of them, she couldn’t tell) stopped the turbolift just in time before it reached the Supreme Leader’s throne room.

Ben wondered which one of them had stopped the turbolift, but...he didn’t care. It was just the two of them now.

The voice of reason in the back of Rey’s mind told her that this was dangerous. Not wrong, she could never convince herself that this was wrong. But it was very dangerous.

She pulled away just barely and whispered, “We shouldn’t be doing this, Ben.” She didn’t sound very convincing, even to herself. Of course, she _wanted_ to do this...This wasn’t something that she could truly think through with rational thinking alone... She didn’t want to think it through...she just wanted to enjoy their every second together.

“I know,” he responded in a whisper before pulling her back into a kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist instinctively, and Rey found her hands drifting up from his chest to put her arms around his neck and bury her hands in his hair. This...this had to be the belonging she had been seeking for so long. She still didn’t understand how it had happened, but...she _loved_ him. And she knew, beyond a doubt, that he loved her back. They could read each other’s minds after all, and there was so much raw emotion in this moment that they could hold nothing back from each other’s minds.

Ben deepened the kiss, trying to tell her without words how much she meant to him. He wanted to show her all that she had made him feel in the last few days through just this one kiss. Because he didn’t know what would happen next...

Light-headed, they both pulled away just enough to catch their breaths. They laughed breathlessly, staring into each other’s eyes and still absorbing what they had just done, not caring about how or why they had. Rey forced herself to pull her fingers out of his hair and let her hands rest on his shoulders, his hands still around her waist. What were they going to do now? She didn’t want to, but she knew they had to consider the situation at hand.

“Ben...I wish we could just stay here forever,” she said earnestly, yearningly.

She had voiced his thoughts exactly. Never in a million years had he imagined that someone would be able to make him feel the way Rey made him feel. He would gladly stay here with her forever. But they couldn’t, of course. They had no choice but to confront Snoke.

“Me too, Rey. Me too. But we can’t—”

“Snoke?”

He nodded gravely.

“What are we going to do when we get there?”

“I—I don’t know. I don’t really have a plan,” he admitted. Rey could have laughed. He had no plan, indeed...he was so much more like his father than he let on.

“But I know I’ll do all I can to protect you, Rey,” he continued. “I promise. But I need you to trust me. I can’t do this without you, but if you don’t trust me, I don’t know if it’ll work.”

Rey was captivated by his earnest, painfully longing desire for her trust and support. Of _course_ she trusts him. He must know that. Maybe he just wanted to hear her say it out loud.

“I do trust you, Ben. I do.”

“You’ll stand with me? No matter what happens in there?”

Rey nodded, bringing her hand up to let her thumb gently stroke his face. He smiled at her. She suddenly wished that she could see that smile every day. She wished she could always be the one to make him smile like that.

“How long before they suspect anything?” she asked, all of a sudden remembering their surroundings. Surely the stopped turbolift would attract some attention after a while.

Ben did the math quickly in his head. “I would say about...ten seconds,” he said with an amused glimmer in his eyes. She reached out with the Force and let the turbolift continue its ascent.

“Good,” she said, smiling up at him. She reached her hand back up behind his neck, pulling him down to her and kissing him again quickly. She knew that, if things went wrong, this might be the first and last time that they could do this together. Ten seconds was not nearly enough, but she would make the most of the time they had left.

As the turbolift slowed to a stop, they reluctantly separated, their cheeks flushed and their hearts racing. They turned to face the door of the turbolift as it began to open. Ben put his hand on the small of her back again and gazed at her softly. She looked up at him and smiled in encouragement. He nodded and turned back to the opening door, steeling himself for the confrontation that was sure to follow.

The turbolift door opened, revealing Snoke. The one who had manipulated, guided, tormented him for so many years. Before meeting Rey, he had seen no other path than to serve the Supreme Leader. No one else had wanted him. But now, with Rey by his side, he had someone else to fight for...and fight alongside with. It was a sense of belonging he had never felt before. Not with his family, not with Luke’s students, not even with his Knights. It was clear that their places were at each other’s sides. Perhaps what had happened between them was meant to be.

As he led her forward to meet the distorted figure of the Supreme Leader, he was suddenly conscious of their hands— his without gloves, hers without binders. He didn’t really care anymore what Snoke thought of this. He had already made up his mind; Snoke would not live long enough to find out what had happened between them. And, by finishing off Snoke, he would finally be able to end this war once and for all.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy. It might even be impossible. But Rey was here with him. He knew what he needed to do, and she had given him the strength he needed to do it.

 _“I’ll help you,”_ she had said earlier, though it felt like ages ago somehow.

Ben smiled to himself despite their imminent danger. She had already helped him more than she would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for a new Reylo One-Shot, please tell me in the comments!! I’m always open to suggestions! 
> 
> May the Force be with you, always.


End file.
